Runaway Miko
by Moonwhisper7
Summary: oneshot. Kagome see's Inuyasha and Kikyou together and runs away. She is found by Sesshomaru and allowed to travel with him. crappy summary, plz read. pairing: sesskag. rated T to be safe


I wrote this a year ago and just recently finished typing this up. hope you enjoy this short little one-shot.

* * *

It was a beautiful night and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Kagome woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. Kagome quickly scanned the camp and nothing seemed to be wrong at first. Then she realized that Inuyasha wasn't where he usually slept. Kagome quietly got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake her kit, Shippo. Kagome carefully scanned the camp once more. She noticed a ghost-like thing floating away from the clearing. Kagome quickly set out and followed it.

She followed it for about ten minutes before it entered into a clearing and Kagome ducked behind some trees. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, but ignored it. Kagome peeked out from her hiding place and fought to keep back tears.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the clearing with Kikyou, kissing her. Kagome heard the talking, so she listened. "What about my reincarnation, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked. "She's nothing but a shard detector to me." Inuyasha answered. "I'll always love you Kikyou." Kagome couldn't hold in the tears any longer. She quietly wept while they kissed again.

Kagome started to run, not caring that branches and thorns scratched her skin and drew blood, or caught on her clothes. When Kagome stopped, she wasn't sure where she was or for how long she was running.

Kagome collapsed at the base of a sakura tree and quietly wept. Soon she fell into a troubled sleep. Kagome sleep till mid-morning. She sat up and rubbed her stinging eyes. Suddenly she heard a rustle across the clearing and she sat up straight, mind running. 'Damn it, I don't have anything to protect myself with.' Kagome thought. A couple seconds later, Sesshomaru stepped out of the foliage. "Miko." Sesshomaru said in a blank tone. Kagome decided to be respectful for once and replied. "Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

AT THE INU-TACHI'S CAMP

Shippo was the first one to wake up and noticed that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were there. Shippo wasn't worried at first because he thought that they were together and that Inuyasha wouldn't let anything harm his Okaa-san. Now it had been a while and Miroku and Sango had woken up and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had come back yet.

Suddenly Inuyasha stepped into the camp, holding Kikyou's hand. "Inuyasha, what is she doing here?" Miroku asked. "She's here to join our group and help us look for the shards." Inuyasha answered. "What about Kagome?!" Sango yelled, outraged. "Keh, what about that wench?" Inuyasha asked. "And where the hell is she?"

"We don't know, Inuyasha" Miroku answered. "It's all your fault that Okaa-san's not here, Inu-baka!" Shippo yelled. Everyone was stunned. Shippo never referred to Kagome as his mother. Shippo suddenly sprinted away into the woods. "Shippo, wait!" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha, hurry up! We need to go after Shippo!" "Feh, who cares about that runt?" Inuyasha answered. With that, he sat against a tree and dozed off with Kikyou in his lap.

"Fine then! We'll go look for Kagome and Shippo ourselves!" Sango ranted. "C'mon Kilala." Kilala transformed into her larger form and Sango and Miroku climbed onto her back and Kilala flew away.

* * *

WITH KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU

What are you doing so far from your companions, Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned. "It's nothing." Kagome whispered, staring at the ground. Sesshomaru walked closer. "Answer me, Miko." Sesshomaru demanded. "Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "Its all Inuyasha's fault." Sesshomaru sighed. "What did my foolish little brother do this time?" he questioned. "He said I'm nothing but a shard detector to him." Kagome answered.

"What are you going to do now Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned. "I'm not sure." Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed. "This Sesshomaru will all…" Sesshomaru started before something exploded from the undergrowth. "Okaa-san!" The thing yelled. "Shippo! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, surprised. "I came to look for you okaa-san!" Shippo replied happily.

Then Shippo suddenly looked sad. "You're not coming back, are you okaa-san?" Shippo asked. "No I'm not, Shippo." Kagome replied. "Then I'm staying with you, okaa-san!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Shippo squeaked and dived into Kagome's lap.

Kagome smiled and said; "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. You were saying?" Kagome apologized. "Yes. As this Sesshomaru was saying," Sesshomaru glared at Shippo. "This Sesshomaru will allow you and your kit to travel with this Sesshomaru. Rin needs some companions anyway." "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for allowing me and my kit to travel with you." Kagome stood up and bowed. Sesshomaru nodded and started walking away. Kagome hurried to catch up with him while holding Shippo, who was falling asleep.

* * *

WITH THE REST OF THE INU-TACHI

Kilala landed back into the clearing and Sango and Miroku climbed off Kilala's back. "I can't believe we didn't find Shippo or Kagome." Sango said. "Shippo probably went after Kagome-sama." Miroku said. "So they're probably together." "I still can't believe we couldn't find them!" Sango ranted. "No thanks to you!" Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Feh, who cares about that wench anyway." Inuyasha sneered. "Right koi?" "Right Inu-kun." Kikyou said, sitting in the shade. Sango just glared and sat down on the other side of the clearing. Soon night fell and everyone fell asleep.

* * *

WITH SESSHOMARU AND COMPANY

"How much longer do we have to walk, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked. They had been walking all day. Not that Kagome was complaining or anything. "We are almost there." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome just nodded and sunk back into thought. 'Miroku and Sango are probably worried about Shippo and I.' Kagome glanced down at Shippo, who was still sleeping.

Kagome adjusted her grip on Shippo so he was sleeping in a more comfortable position. Shippo just snuggled closer to Kagome and let out a small sigh. A couple minutes later they entered a clearing that was occupied by a two-headed dragon, a little girl, and an imp.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin's so glad to see Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl yelled, hugging Sesshomaru's leg. He patted her head and she beamed up at the western lord. Jaken was about to say something when he noticed Kagome standing behind Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama! What is your half-brother's wench doing with you?!" Jaken yelled. "I'm not Inuyasha's wench!" Kagome snarled.

"Jaken, the Miko will be traveling with us from now on." Sesshomaru said, glancing at the imp. "Yay! Miko-sama is going to travel with us!" Rin yelled, running over to Kagome. Kagome smiled at the little girl and kneeled down in front of her. "What's your name?" Kagome asked. "Rin's name is Rin, Miko-sama!" Rin exclaimed. "That's a pretty name, Rin. My name's Kagome and this is Shippo, my adopted kit." Kagome introduced herself. "Kagome-sama has a pretty name, too!" Rin said.

"Time for bed Rin." Sesshomaru commanded. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin replied. "C'mon Kagome-sama! You can sleep next to Rin." Rin pulled Kagome over to Ah-Un and laid down a blanket. Kagome laid down and Shippo snuggled closer to her stomach and Rin snuggled into her too. Soon they were asleep, as was Jaken, who was sprawled on the ground under a tree close to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips at the scene they made.

* * *

miko - priestess

okaa-san - mother

baka - idiot

inu - dog

kit - baby fox

koi - love, lover

please review!!

l

l

l

l

v


End file.
